


Judging Others Together

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Donna and Mike - friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good friends don´t judge each other - they judge others together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judging Others Together

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

“You really don’t know why we are here?” Mike asked Donna for the third time.

“Mike,” Donna replied annoyed. “Asking the same question over and over again within one minute doesn’t change the answer.” Both of them were standing in the lobby of the building Pearson, Specter & Litt was situated in and watched the people passing by.

“How you can it be that you don’t know why we´re here?” Mike asked, genuinely confused. “You´re Donna. There hasn’t been a single occurrence since we know each other where you didn’t know what was going on.”

“Maybe because it´s my free day – or at least it should have been,” Donna started, visibly angry, “when Harvey decided that he´d call me and order me to come here. Which he will have hell to pay for.” Mike gulped. A Donna on warpath wasn’t something he wished even upon his worst enemy – no, scratch that, he´d totally would set her on Tanner if he knew how. But Harvey didn’t deserve that, even though he had called both of them on their first free Saturday since four months, 13 days, 9 hours and 43 minutes.

“And now he´s even showing up late!” Donna exclaimed as she looked on her watch.

Mike let his gaze wander throughout the foyer. Even though it was Saturday people were constantly leaving and entering, all looking very posh and full of themselves. The clacking of high-hells on the marble ground, the animated talking of people on their phones, the ringing of the telephones over at the reception desks were constant background noises. The sun was shining outside and its rays shone through the glass façade as some lonely clouds floated through the sky.

One woman caught Mike´s attention. She wore a white dress with an ugly brown fur coat that looked like it was the real deal. Even though she was inside she still wore her sunglasses, a big black thing which rim was gemmed with what Mike assumed were diamonds. It gave him the impression of an insect and he had to suppress a shudder when he imagined the woman as coat-wearing fly with diamond eyes. Creepy.

“I bet she´s here to get a divorce from her man who she found in bed with some barely-legal blonde,” Mike commented. Donna turned her head around to get a better look at the woman which Mike was talking about.

“She´s from Upper East Side, so her name is something pretentious,” Donna continued where Mike left off. “Amanda or Catherine. She thinks that all Asians come from China and constantly complains about immigrants yet she herself proudly claims her 32% English, 28% German, 25% Italian and 15% Scandinavian ancestry. She´s a Republican and at dinner parties with her equally pretentious friends she louldy proclaims that the Mexicans should stay in Mexico. Afterwards she let herself drive home from Juan, sleeps with her poolboy Jose and looks if her cleaning lady Maria did her job right.”

“Her man is a Richard – an investment banker – and she only married him because of the money,” Mike added to their imaginary story. “Every week or so he picks up a girl that came to New York to fulfill her dream of becoming a famous Broadway actress and promises her to help her make her dreams come true if she agrees to be ‘Daddy´s little girl’. Until now Amanda didn’t care but then she found an even richer lover, thus she filed for divorce.” Amanda rounded the corner and disappeared from their sight.

“What about this one?” Donna asked and pointed at a man on the other side of the lobby. Even Mike was able to recognize that his suit was not of the best quality. The man was nervous; he was constantly fidgeting at his collar and looked around as if he waited for someone to jump at him.

“He´s here to propose to his girlfriend,” Mike answered. “He´s wearing his ‘best’ suit, he´s nervous and his hand constantly goes to his right pocket where he probably has the ring.”

“She´s definitely the money maker in that relationship,” Donna commented. “If he was, he´d wear better a better suit. He wants to bind his girlfriend to him before she finds someone better.”

“Or they love each other very deeply?” Mike proposed. Right in this moment the man was sniffing at his armpit.

“No,” Mike and Donna said simultaneously. The looked at each other and started laughing. That was exactly how Harvey found them when he finally entered through the doors.

“What are you laughing about?” he asked the two of them confused.

“Nothing,” Mike answered and lifted his hands in a ‘what can you do’ manner. Donna just nodded.

“You could tell us why we are here, before we decide to eviscerate you,” she threatened and the nervous look on Harvey´s face was well worth it.

Donna, Mike thought, was truly a great friend to have.


End file.
